diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Frailty
Life. Lasts seconds. | class = Necromancer (Diablo III) | skill_cat = Curses | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = Essence | other = | skill_image = FrailRune.png }} Frailty is a Curse skill in Diablo III. In-game When activated, this skill curses the ground within the targeted area for 1 second. Any enemy touched by it will be cursed for 30 seconds. An enemy that goes below 15% of maximum Life while under this curse, or is afflicted when below that threshold, dies outright. Elites are affected too, and even Bosses are killed outright when below 15%. A small runic circle will appear on the ground to indicate that an enemy was killed by the curse. Effectively, this curse reduces the total damage required to kill afflicted foes by 15%. Unlike Diablo II Curses, in Diablo III multiple curses can afflict the same target. Runes *'Scent of Blood': Cursed enemies take increased damage from the Necromancer's minions. *'Volatile Death': Cursed enemies explode for damage as Physical within a short radius on death. *'Aura of Frailty': Curse is no longer targeted at an area, and instead becomes a passive aura that curses all enemies within yards of the Necromancer. The range of this aura increases by of effective gold pickup radius. *'Harvest Essence': Gain Essence when a cursed enemy dies. *'Early Grave': Triggers at Life but costs of the Necromancer's maximum Life to cast. Non-rune enhancements *'Cursed Scythe': Enemies hit by the Scythe have a 15% chance to be inflicted with a random Curse of the Necromancer's arsenal; these curses do benefit from runes and enhancements, if any. *'Trag'oul's Corroded Fang' (Legendary Scythe): The Cursed Scythe rune gains a 100% chance to apply a curse and increases damage against cursed enemies by 175-200%. *'Spear of Jairo' (Legendary Spear): The Necromancer's is increased by 10-15% for every enemy afflicted by a Curse. *'Briggs' Wrath' (Legendary Ring): Uncursed enemies are pulled to the targeted location when a Curse is applied to them. *'Dayntee's Binding' (Legendary Belt): the Necromancer gains a 40-50% reduction to all damage taken while Frailty is active on at least one foe. *'Cursed Form': While active, Simulacrum makes all Curse skills apply all three curses to each target, even if the Necromancer does not have the other two Curses on their skill set. Passives *'Eternal Torment': reduces Essence cost by 50% and increases duration to 5 minutes. *'Blood for Blood': removes the Life cost of Early Grave rune when picking up a Health Globe, storing up to 10 charges. *'Blood is Power': every 100% of maximum Life drained by the Early Grave rune will reduce all remaining cooldowns by 20%. *'Rathma's Shield': for 4 seconds after casting Land of the Dead, Army of the Dead or Simulacrum, Early Grave rune will drain no Life on cast. *'Spreading Malediction': Increases the Necromancer's damage done by 1% for every enemy afflicted by any Curse. Gallery p6_necro_frailty_B_debuff_add.jpg|Frailty curse indicator p6_necro_frailty_B_graphic_add.jpg|Frailty rune circle Category:Curses